


Tempering Iron

by ScorpioInk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: Bull has always known people, his many years working as a spy allowing him to see their desires and their weaknesses. Evelyn Trevelyan was something else entirely, and for once, all the years of Bull's teachings have left him unprepared.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my fics are not beta read. 
> 
> Also, I have a strict no asshole comments rule. If you're going to post to be mean, you can kindly leave me alone.

The Iron Bull wasn’t sure about many things. The hole in the Fade, demons, magic, an ancient magister who was trying, and so far succeeding, in taking over the world.

The one thing that Iron Bull _was_ sure of was who he was. The Qun had taught him that, and during the brief moment that he had forgotten, the re-educators had shown him. Under their teachings, he had been reformed back into the shape that fit him. Everyone had a shape, though most people didn’t know it.

Solas was the _elf-mage-full-of-lies_ shape.

Blackwall was the _human-warrior-full-of-lies_ shape.

Sera was the _chaos is fun_ shape.

Dorian was the peacock filled with insecurity, Vivienne was carefully concealed heartbreak, Varric had plenty of heartbreak, too, but his was better hidden.

Bull had almost everyone from the inner circle figured out, they all fit within clearly defined molds inside of his head, except one.

Evelyn Trevelyan was many things. She had her diplomat side, her rogue side, her friendly side, and while they were all Evelyn, they were all different. Whatever shape Evelyn wore, it was hard for Bull to make out.

It drove him crazy.

“You’re staring again,” Krem elbowed Bull, “she’s going to notice.”

“I’m not staring,” Bull shook off Krem’s touch.

“Yes, you are,” Krem snorted, “not that I blame you, she’s a looker.”

Bull couldn’t disagree with that. Evelyn was taller than most of the other women in the Inquisition, with arms of lean corded muscle from using her bow. Her hair, a deep brown, was sprinkled with bright silver hair creeping around her temples which complimented the cool grey of her eyes.

She was older than Sera, probably a few years older than Cassandra, and with that life experience carried herself with warm confidence that had others coming to her for advice like a moth to a flame. Trevelyan, no matter how busy she was, would always greet those who came to her with a warm smile and patience, taking the time to answer whatever questions they had.

While Bull knew that the Trevelyan family was quite well-known, Evelyn never carried herself with arrogance. During court, she would greet nobles and commoners with the same warmth and welcoming smile. Despite pressure from Vivienne to treat the nobles with more kindness and to afford them better quarters or privilege, Evelyn would never bend to Vivienne’s will. In fact, Bull was fairly certain that she had put more than one commoner family in the nicer quarters of Skyhold knowing full well that nobility was expected to arrive within a few days.

“You’re practically drooling, and she’s headed this way. Pull yourself together.”

“Shut up, Krem.”

“Inquisitor,” Krem stood as Evelyn approached, “come for a drink?”

“If you don’t mind the company.”

“It’s your keep,” Bull joked, feeling slightly pleased despite himself as she turned her gaze to him.

“It’s all of ours, not just mine. I have a home, a nice cottage out in Ostwick.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Evelyn took the seat to Bull’s right, “it’s been in my family for generations.”

“You don’t live in some big castle with your family?”

“The family estate is lovely, but I’ve lived in my cottage for a few years. It’s all within a ten-minute ride, so it’s not as if I’ve left the nest entirely. My family is so involved with the Chantry it wouldn’t be considered entirely appropriate for me to leave Ostwick.”

“What do they think of you being Inquisitor then?”

“Considering I work with both the left and right hand of the Divine? They’re perfectly happy with it.”

“Noble stiffs arriving today?”

“Within the next few hours,” Evelyn graciously accepted a mug of ale from Krem, “how could you tell?”

“You’re wearing your fancy clothes.”

“Ah,” she smiled, glancing down at her dress, “well, not much gets by you, does it?”

“I wouldn’t be good at my job if it did,” Bull shrugged, looking over the other patrons in the bar.

“I’m sure you’re excellent at it,” Evelyn smiled at Bull, “you’re very detailed.”

“I’ve got all kinds of skills,” Bull dropped his voice just a little, a test to see Evelyn’s reaction, “I could show you sometime.”

Bull hadn’t expected Evelyn’s grin to stay intact, one of her perfect eyebrows arching in a way that told Bull she had understood exactly what he meant.

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Bull managed to keep the surprise from his voice, “you into big guys?”

Evelyn shrugged one shoulder, years of careful social coaching keeping her face neutral, “I’ve always been more interested in personality.”

“Guess I’m out then”

“I don’t know about that,” Evelyn finished her drink, setting the mug aside, “I’ve found over our last few months together that I like just about everything about you.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Evelyn stood, brushing invisible wrinkles from the fabric of her dress, “thank you for the drink, Krem.”

“You’re welcome, your Worship.”

“Honestly, Krem, call me Evelyn,” with a wave, Evelyn walked from the bar, Krem staring after her.

“Who’s staring now?”

“Shut up, Chief.”

***

“Hey, Boss,” Bull caught Evelyn’s attention shortly after dinner a few days later, “any chance of us getting out of here for a bit? I’m getting bored.”

“I need to go to Orlais for a few days if you would like to join me?”

“Orlais,” Bull made a noise of consideration, “who else is coming with?”

“I hadn’t picked anyone yet. Did you want to choose the others who joined us?”

“Sure, any conditions?”

“At least one mage.”

“Dorian,” Bull picked easily, “and Cassandra.”

“Dorian, Cassandra, are you both available for a week away?”

“Certainly,” Dorian beamed at Evelyn. Bull had noticed their friendship right away and assumed that it came from their similarities, both children of noble families with extensive expectations. Either way, they acted more like siblings than friends.

“It would be nice to get out of Skyhold for a few days,” Cassandra agreed, “and to somewhere that isn’t the Storm Coast.”

“Perfect, we can leave tomorrow morning?”

“Works for me.”

“Maybe you can finally take our Inquisitor out for a nice dinner, Bull. Take some action instead of just watching our lovely Evelyn.”

Bull growled, low under his breath, and leveled a glare at Dorian.

“Be nice, Bull,” Evelyn reached for him, giving his forearm an affectionate squeeze, “you’re scaring the guests.”

***

“I’m sorry, Inquisitor,” the Inn Keep was nearly frantic, “by the time we had received notice of your arrival, all but three of our rooms had been taken. You’re welcome to the three we have left, but I’m afraid two of you will have to double up.”

“Three rooms are fine,” Evelyn assured, using her warm _I’m dealing with a crisis_ voice, “not to worry. We left on rather short notice.”

“I appreciate your understanding,” three keys were slid across the counter into Evelyn’s waiting hands, “I can arrange for a table for dinner for you, to make up for it.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

Evelyn turned to the group, holding the keys up, “two of us will need to share.”

Dorian gave a dramatic sigh, and Evelyn grinned, rolling her eyes as she passed one of the keys to him.

“I don’t mind sharing with someone,” Bull offered, “I sleep pretty still, can’t roll around much with my horns.”

“Cassandra,” Evelyn passed another key to her, “take your room, I’ll share with Bull.”

“I don’t mind sharing with you, Inquisitor.”

“I know, and I appreciate it, but we both know that we don’t sleep well when we share a bed.”

“That is true,” Cassandra took the key, “thank you.”

“Looks like it’s me and you,” Evelyn spun the key on her finger, “should we go and put our bags in the rooms and meet for dinner?”

“See you then, Inquisitor.”

***

“Well this isn’t so bad,” Evelyn commented as she pushed the door open, walking inside, “the bed is big enough.”

“Big for a human, maybe,” Bull looked at the bed skeptically, “it’s going to be tight with both of us.”

“From your comment in the tavern the other day I assumed that wasn’t something you would be opposed to.”

Bull almost tripped on his way to the bed as Evelyn spoke, “I’m not. I’m just saying, we’re going to be cuddling all night.”

“I like cuddling,” Evelyn set her pack in the corner, walking to the window to open it for some fresh air, “don’t you?”

“Sure, don’t do it much though.”

“So it will be a pleasant night for both of us.”

“You need a cuddle, Boss?”

“Honestly, I would just like a night to not be the _boss_ of so many people. I had to come to Orlais to deal with a few things for Josephine, but I did make the trip a few days longer than needed. Dorian likes shopping, Cassandra likes books. I’m not sure what’s here for you…”

“You are,” Bull couldn’t help but grin at the blush that crossed Evelyn’s cheeks, “and I promised Krem I would pick up a new undershirt for him, one of those tight ones. Orlais is the only place we’ve found them.”

“Well, then it won’t be a total loss.”

“Nope,” Bull took a look out the window, pleased to find that it backed onto a large field at the edge of town, no easy handholds on the way up the building. It was good, secure.

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

***

Bull yawned, the mix of a bottle of wine and the bard playing guitar starting to make him tired, “Hey, Boss, can I get the key to the room?”

“I’ll join you,” Evelyn stood, “I’ll have a few meetings tomorrow, so enjoy your day and we can meet up at dinner?”

“No fighting, killing, or setting people on fire?” Dorian poured himself and Cassandra another glass of wine, “did you take us on a _vacation_ , Inquisitor?”

“I did,” Evelyn took five gold coins from her pouch and left them on the table, enough money to pay for all of their dinner and then some, “enjoy.”

“Goodnight, Evelyn.”

“Goodnight you two,” Evelyn pressed a hand to Bull’s back, encouraging him to lead the way to the steps.

“You know they’re going to be gossiping about us.”

“I’m a Trevelyan, people have been talking about me since I was born.”

“Does it bother you?”

“No,” Evelyn unlocked the door to their room, “I was born to deal with it.”

“What would your fancy family think of you sharing a bed with a Qunari spy?”

“No idea,” Evelyn locked the door behind them, not commenting as Bull pushed the chair under the handle, “my mother would probably think it was hysterical. My dad likely wouldn’t approve.”

“Did you want me to close my eyes while you got ready for bed?”

“I’m not worried about it,” Evelyn started pulling things from her bag, “from what I’ve heard around Skyhold, I’m sure I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before.”

“No,” Bull agreed, turning his attention to his bag, trying to find something to wear to sleep in, “but I don’t want to assume.”

Evelyn changed quickly, pulling a brush from her bag and combing out the braid she had worn her hair in all day.

Bull finally found a pair of smalls, folded up in a pocket he never used with a note from Krem which simply read _Chief – just in case – Krem_.

“Uh, I usually sleep naked,” Bull glanced at Evelyn as she worked through her hair, “are smalls okay?”

“I don’t care if you keep naked, but yes, smalls are fine.”

“You’re bold, for a noble.”

“You don’t have anything that I’ve never seen before, either,” Evelyn turned her back to him, letting him change, “granted, I’m sure you’re much larger.”

“In comparison to humans, sure,” Bull sat on the edge of the bed, working on his ankle brace, “just give me a second, I have some straps to un-do.”

“No rush.”

It took Bull a few minutes, but soon he was ready for bed, standing somewhat awkwardly by the bed in smalls that he never wore.

“Did you have a preference?”

“For?”

“Which side you sleep on?” Evelyn glanced over her shoulder at him, “I assume near the door?”

She was right, “if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Evelyn closed the window and walked to the bed, pulling back the sheets and giving Bull a chance to admire her long legs from the shorts she was wearing, “I suppose I should get in first.”

“It’s usually easier for you to get in, stay sitting up until I lay down so you don’t get a horn to the face.”

“Alright,” Evelyn crawled over the bed, sliding her bare legs under the sheets while she waited for Bull.

Bull reached for his eyepatch before hesitating.

“What is it?”

“I don’t sleep with this on, but it looks like a nightmare underneath. I don’t want to upset you.”

“It won’t,” Evelyn smiled, “not to worry.”

Bull undid the strap, quickly putting out the candles in the room as he walked to the bed, setting his eyepatch on the table nearby before sitting with Evelyn on the mattress, smiling as she laughed at it’s threatening grown under his weight.

“I sleep on my back, I can’t turn with the horns, you might need to sleep a little further down the bed than normal.”

“Lay down and I’ll figure it out.”

Bull groaned as he laid back, his shoulders grateful for the weight of his horns being carried by the bed, rather than his back.

Evelyn waited until e was situated before stretching out beside him, close but not touching.

The silence in the room was heavy, and Bull cleared his throat before joking, “I thought you said we were going to cuddle?”

“Lift your arm,” Evelyn pushed the arm closest to her up before turning on her side moving closer, using Bull’s shoulder and chest as her pillow, an arm flung over his stomach.

Bull held his breath for a minute before carefully bringing his arm back down, resting his hand on Evelyn’s hip, “this okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Evelyn sounded exhausted, and her weight against him brought a pleasant warmth to Bull’s chest.

“Goodnight, Boss.”

“Goodnight, Bull.”

***

Bull woke up the following morning feeling better rested than he had in years. Evelyn was still sleeping against his chest, her hair covering most of her face. Bull reached a careful hand to brush it back, pushing it behind her shoulder.

“Morning,” Evelyn spoke without opening her eyes.

“Morning,” Bull dropped his hand to her shoulder, squeezing gently, “did you sleep okay? Krem says I snore.”

“You do snore, but so did my brother who I shared a room with for most of my childhood, so I slept just fine. How about you?”

“I slept great,” Bull gently rubbed the exposed skin of Evelyn’s shoulder from where her shirt had slipped down.

“Good, we have a few more days here. I would hate for us to be exhausted at the end of our vacation.”

“I think we’ll be just fine.”

***

The second night went much as the first had, Bull turning his back to Evelyn as she changed and he quickly changed into the borrowed smalls.

Evelyn got into bed, pulling back the covers and waiting for Bull to join her.

“You know the routine already,” Bull undid his eyepatch, bringing the candle to the bedside table and waiting until he was in the bed before snuffing it with his fingers.

“I’m a fast learner,” Evelyn curled up against his chest immediately, “I’m assuming you still want to cuddle?”

“Yeah,” Bull wrapped his arm over her shoulders, holding her close,” goodnight, Boss.”

“Call me Evelyn.”

“Goodnight, Evelyn.”

***

“Last night,” Evelyn sighed as she unlocked the door to their quarters, “then I’ll have to go back to my normal boring pillow at Skyhold.”

Bull laughed, “you like sleeping with me?”

“I do,” Evelyn smiled at him as she walked into the room, “it’s been nice to share a bed with someone again.”

“Even if he has horns.”

“Especially if he has horns,” Evelyn pulled her shirt over her head, and unlike the nights previous, did not turn from Bull as she did, “you don’t roll around the bed.”

“That’s true.”

Evelyn smiled at him again, and Bull wondered for a minute if dinner was bothering his stomach as an unusual feeling bubbled in his core.

“Bull?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to get changed?”

“Yeah,” Bull shook his head, “just tired I guess.”

“Did you spend all day chasing tavern girls?”

“No,” Bull turned to his pack, “I picked up Krem’s shirt, had lunch with Dorian, then just walked around until you were done your meeting.”

“A good last day then?”

“Not bad.”

“Are you alright, you seem off.”

“Just tired.”

“Come to bed,” Evelyn pat the mattress beside her, and Bull fought a growl as a different, but familiar heat settled in his core.

“You want me in bed, Evelyn?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed, maybe when you aren’t so tired.”

“I’ll remember that,” Bull got into bed, grateful for the darkness of the room as his body reacted to the proximity of Evelyn against his side.

“Goodnight, Bull,” Evelyn turned her face, pressing a kiss against the tattoo on Bull’s chest.

“Goodnight, Evelyn.”

***

“So,” Dorian whispered on the ride back to Skyhold, “how was he?”

“What do you mean?”

“Bull,” Dorian nodded toward Bull where he rode next to Cassandra.

“We slept, Dorian.”

“You want me to believe that you spent three days in the same bed as Skyhold’s resident male whore, and you didn’t bed him?”

“I didn’t,” Evelyn rolled her eyes, “and there is nothing wrong with Bull’s activities around Skyhold. It sounds as if his partners are always consensual.”

“That’s my point. Did he not proposition you?”

“No, he flirted, but he always flirts.”

“Odd. I’ve seen him watch you. I wonder why he didn’t act on it?”

“Maybe he doesn’t want me,” Evelyn frowned and shrugged, “he can’t be attracted to everyone. Maybe I’m too old for him.”

“But you’re interested,” Dorian stated more than asked.

“I’m interested.”

***

“You let our Inquisitor down,” Dorian spoke to Bull later that night in the Herald’s Rest.

“How so?”

“I say this only because Evelyn is my soulmate, you understand, but she is romantically interested in you and despite sharing a bed with you for _three days_ , you showed no interest.”

“Interested in me?”

“Yes, you stupid ox. Now she thinks she’s too old for you.”

“We’re the same age.”

“She doesn’t know that.”

“Ah, damn Chief,” Krem punched Bull’s shoulder, “missed your chance.”

“Don’t worry about that, Krem,” Bull clapped him on the shoulder before standing, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

***

Evelyn hadn’t been in her quarters when he arrived, so he waited on her bed. He hadn’t had to wait long, the sound of her footsteps coming up the stairs a few minutes later.

“So, listen,” Bull couldn’t help but smile as Evelyn jumped at his voice, “I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull.”

Bull stood, walking to close the distance between them, “Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.”

Evelyn grinned, “Oh I’m ready for it.”

Bull continued, “See, you say that, but…you really don’t know what that means.”

“So why don’t you show me?”

Evelyn’s wrists felt tiny in his hands as he pinned them above her head, a new expression crossing her face, one not entirely positive.

Bull waited for one breath, then two, before leaning forward to kiss her, surprised when she turned her face from him and attempted to pull her wrists from him. Bull immediately letting her go.

“Hmm,” Evelyn looked up at Bull, their proximity highlighting their height difference, “for such an accomplished spy, you got the wrong read on me.”

“What do you mean?”

Evelyn smiled at Bull, small and slightly sad, before rolling up on the balls of her feet to press a gentle kiss to his lips, quickly ducking under his arm and out of his grip.

“Evelyn?”

“Thank you for coming to speak with me, Bull. It was very… _enlightening_. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, so I will bid you a goodnight.”

“Oh,” Bull’s head was reeling, “alright. Goodnight.”

Bull took the steps to her quarters quickly, using his years of stealth to shut the door behind him and make it to his room unnoticed. Sitting heavily on his bed, Bull reached for a small black notebook on his bedside table, flipping to the page simply titled _Evelyn_.

He had gotten something wrong, and he was determined to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments, I really appreciate each and every one of you.

“Alright, Chief? You look exhausted.”

“Didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Oh yeah? A good night with the Inquisitor?”

“No,” Bull frowned, “she shot me down.”

“She _what?”_ Dorian cut into the conversation as he sat at the breakfast table, “I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to believe me, but that’s what happened.”

Dorian sighed, “what did you do?”

“What do you mean, _what did I do_? I offered her a fun evening, and she said no.”

“It wasn’t as simple as that,” Dorian poured himself some tea and looked at Bull with a sharp gaze, “what did she say _exactly_.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re miserable, she looks miserable,” Dorian snorted as Bull quickly looked around the room for any sign of Evelyn, “she’s with Josephine. She has to hold court and judgement this morning.”

“It’s just something that I need to figure out.”

There was a sudden burst of noise from the other side of the great hall, and Dorian and Bull turned to watch as noble that had arrived the previous day marched over to Cullen and poked him in the chest.

“I am meant to have an audience with the Inquisitor this morning, she’s _late_. I demand to know when she will be coming to speak with me.”

Cullen looked down at the man unimpressed, “the Inquisitor will be with you when she’s ready.”

“I have been waiting for _hours_.”

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t have woken up quite so early,” Cullen crossed his arms over his chest.

The sound of the door to Josephine’s office opening drew the crowds' attention, Evelyn and Josephine walking into the great hall with Leliana following close behind.

Evelyn looked more regal than usual, a deep green dress hugging her form as she walked up to her throne and sat gracefully, looking over the occupants of the room.

“Finally,” the noble all but exploded, “you’re late.”

Evelyn arched a perfect eyebrow at the man, “I’m late?”

“Yes,” the man pushed past Cullen to approach the throne, stopping short as Barris blocked his way.

“Josephine?”

“Inquisitor,” Josephine looked embarrassed at the man’s outburst, “this is Lord Reinhold De Avila. He comes to you today to discuss payment from the Inquisition for our use of the outskirts of his land.”

“I see,” Evelyn accepted a piece of parchment from Josephine and started to read.

“Inquisitor-“

Evelyn held up her hand to the Lord De Avila, stopping his next protest short as she read the paper, once she was finished, she addressed him.

“Lord De Avila,” Evelyn handed the paper back to Josephine, “first, I would like to make something _perfectly_ clear for you. I hold court when I am ready to do so. That may be first thing in the morning, or sometimes, on days such as today when I have recently returned from being in Orlais, it might be a little later than that. As it is, I am the _only_ person within the Inquisition who holds court, as I am the Inquisitor. Until I am ready, I am not _late_ , do you understand me?”

“Yes, but-“

“From our documents,” Evelyn continued unphased, “you own over 150 acres of land, on which we have one small scout camp within a heavily forested and unused area right on the edge of your property line. This camp is currently used as a restock point for any of the outgoing Inquisition parties who are traveling from Skyhold to the Storm Coast.”

“Yes, and-“

“As quickly as possible, I would like you to explain to me _why_ the Inquisition should pay you 1,000 gold per month to continue using this land?”

“Your scouts, and the parties who stop at the camp, have damaged our land!”

Evelyn smiled, turning to Josephine, “I’ve made a decision.”

Josephine dipped her quill and prepared to take the Inquisitors missive.

“The Inquisition camp will move six feet to the right, and camp on the land of Lord Theobald Herring, who has already graciously offered us free use of his land as required.”

Lord De Avila gawked, his face turning a bright red as the Inquisitor spoke.

“Additionally, due to the concerns raised by Lord De Avila, we will send word to Lord Herring to inform him that 250 gold per month will be paid for the convenience and any potential damage that our horses may cause during our time on the property.”

Lord De Avila glared, “I would expect nothing less from some uneducated second child from Ostwick.”

“And I would expect nothing less from a man who has been unable to pay his dues to the Chantry for the past four years,” Evelyn met Lord De Avila’s glare with a calm gaze, “given that you have not spent much time within the Chantry for the past few years let me take this chance to remind you that Andraste has taught us _generosity_ and _kindness_.”

“And patience,” Leliana added.

“Yes,” Evelyn agreed, “now, our business here is done. If you don’t mind, Lord De Avila, this uneducated second child from Ostwick has a list of ten other families needing my attention today.”

“How dare you-“

“How dare I what, exactly?” Evelyn’s face hardened, “treat you with the same level of respect which you so graciously offered me within my own keep? Or was it the fact that I addressed your concerns? We won’t be blackmailed, Lord De Avila. There is a hole to the Fade which is a very serious risk to all of Thedas. Now is not the time to extort money from one another, now is the time to act together in a way which we never have before. The Divine understood this, Cassandra and Leliana brought her plan to life.”

“And what makes you so _qualified_ to be Inquisitor?”

Evelyn laughed at that, “well, Lord De Avila, if you’re familiar with the Trevelyan family, you are likely aware that every child born into the family is expected to work with the Chantry in some shape or form. Rest assured, my Lord, that I was quite literally born for this role.”

“Thank you for your time, Lord De Avila,” Josephine held up her parchment, “next, we have mage Lily De Rosa, requesting asylum within the Inquisition.”

***

“That was quite something,” Dorian commented over lunch, “she had no issue this morning taking that horrible man down.”

“From what I’ve read about the Trevelyan’s, they’re really high up in the Chantry and the Templars,” Krem spoke around a mouthful of food, “Josephine was saying that they’re real important. She’s glad that the Inquisitor is from that family, even happier that it’s Evelyn. Her sister can be a real bitch.”

“Since when do you talk so much with the Ambassador, Crème de la Krem?”

“Since I’ve had a better love life than you,” Krem joked with Bull until he saw Bull’s face fall, “sorry.”

“Right, on that,” Dorian picked up his train of thought from the morning, “what did she say to you, exactly?”

“That I had the wrong read on her.”

“Wait, Chief, did you offer her your usual?”

“Well yeah, what else would I offer?”

“You idiot,” Krem sighed.

“Care to explain?” Dorian asked.

“He’s into this power dynamic thing,” Krem started, “likes to tie his flings up, whips, you know.”

“Ah,” Dorian nodded as if it made perfect sense, “I see. That does explain it.”

“What the hell are you two talking about?”

“Evelyn-“

“No,” Krem cut Dorian off, “he needs to figure it out on his own.”

***

“Inquisitor,” Josephine was practically vibrating with excitement as Evelyn joined them for dinner, “you have a letter from King Alistair.”

“Do I?” Evelyn held her hand out for the parchment, sitting at the head of the table as those around her watched with interest, “let’s see what Ali wants.”

“Ali?”

“He was my brother’s friend,” Evelyn answered Dorian as she read the letter, “we’ve been friends for ages. At one point, they used to joke that I was going to marry him. Whenever I visited my brother during his training I would ask where Alistair was.”

“I didn’t know you knew Alistair,” Leliana read the letter over Evelyn’s shoulder, “we traveled together for a while, during the Blight.”

“He’s lovely,” Evelyn passed the letter to Josephine, “he would like us to come and visit, he wants to help the Inquisition.”

“I’ve heard that the Trevelyan’s were important,” Bull spoke carefully, unsure of how Evelyn was feeling after the night before, “but marrying the King?”

“Alistair wasn’t always the King,” Evelyn answered him easily, no sense of awkwardness, “he was first a Templar, then a Warden, and now the King.”

“Really,” Cullen laughed as he looked over the letter, “a Templar?”

“I’m a Trevelyan,” Evelyn said as if it explained everything, “it’s always been written that I would marry a Templar.”

“Who are you going to take with you?” Josephine looked over the group, “he said he wished for it to be an informal visit.”

“That depends, I suppose, who wants to meet the king?”

“I would like to see my old friend,” Leliana spoke, “if you don’t mind my company.”

“Of course not, so Leliana’s coming, who else?”

“You know I’d love to write about it,” Varric chimed in quickly.

“Could be interesting,” Bull spoke as Krem elbowed him in the side.

“There we are then, Leliana, Varric, and Bull,” Evelyn nodded to Josephine, “when should we plan on leaving?”

“Two days, maybe?” Josephine tapped her finger on the table, “I need to review my notes.”

“On your word, Ambassador.”

***

“Hey,” Bull rode up next to Evelyn as they made their way to Redcliffe castle.

“Hi,” Evelyn smiled at him, setting his heart racing.

“I just wanted to apologize.”

“What for?”

“The other night, in your quarters,” Bull swallowed past the uncomfortable sensation in his stomach.

“You don’t owe me an apology, Bull,” Evelyn stopped her horse, waiting for Bull to do the same.

“Still, I feel like I might have made you feel uncomfortable, and I didn’t mean too.”

“I appreciate your concern, but truly I’m more than capable of handling those kinds of situations.”

“Yeah, but we’re friends, right? I want to still be friends.”

“We will always be friends, Bull. Never fear.”

“Okay, so we’re good?”

“Perfect,” Evelyn reached for Bull’s hand, squeezing it affectionately before pushing her horse forward.

***

“Lady Trevelyan,” Alistair greeted warmly as they entered the main hall of Redcliffe castle.

“Your Highness,” Evelyn bowed, “thank you for having us.”

There was a pause before both of them started laughing, Alistair closing the distance between them and pulling Evelyn into a warm hug, “it’s good to see you again.”

“Oh, Ali,” Evelyn pulled back but kept her hands on Alistair’s shoulders, “what mess have you gotten yourself into?”

“King, can you believe it?” Alistair looked around the castle as if he was seeing it for the first time, “who on earth would trust me with Redcliffe?”

“Someone very smart,” Evelyn took a step back and gestured to the others, “I brought an old friend for you.”

“Leliana,” Alistair looked delighted, “it is very good to see you as well.”

“Your Highness,” Leliana bowed, “you’re looking well.”

“This is Varric Tethras,” Evelyn introduced, “an amazing author from Kirkwall and good friend of mine.”

“Welcome, Ser Tethras.”

“And this is the Iron Bull, of the Bull’s Chargers.”

“Interesting,” Alistair took in Bull’s stature, “you’re traveling with a Qunari now?”

“You travelled with a Qunari,” Evelyn pointed out, “one very much still under the Qun if your stories are to be believed.”

“I did,” Alistair confirmed, moving to shake Varric and Bull’s hand, “Sten.”

“There you are then, you can understand my trust for Bull.”

***

“How did many rooms did you want for the night?” Alistair asked over dinner, “are any of your guests also love interests?”

“I’m bedding all of them.”

Alistair coughed into his wine, and Evelyn laughed.

“Oh Alistair,” Leliana smiled at Evelyn, “still so proper.”

“ _Makers breath_ ,” Alistair wiped the wine from his chin, “does Max know you speak like that?”

“Who do you think taught me to speak like that?”

“You’re a menace, I was just asking a simple question.”

“I am not romantically involved with anyone here,” Evelyn smirked, “or anyone in general. Four rooms would be appreciated, if available. If not I’m happy to share a room with Bull.”

“With Bull? Not Leliana?”

“Bull and I have had to share quarters previously, we’ve developed a system that works.”

“Four rooms shouldn’t be an issue,” Alistair waved at one of the nearby scribes, “prepare four rooms for our guests, please.”

***

“Goodnight,” Evelyn bid farewell to Alistair as they followed the scribe down a long hallway and up a set of steps.

“Ser Tethras, this is your room for the evening,” the scribe handed Varric a key, “Sister Leliana, you’re just across the hall.”

“Thank you,” Leliana took the key, and with a nod of her head disappeared into her quarters for the night.

“Ser Bull,” the scribe seemed intimidated by his size, “I’m afraid we only have two other rooms available, one of which has the larger bed and the other has a, well, human-sized bed. Given that the Inquisitor is here, she has been given the room with the larger bed.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Bull took the key from the scribes trembling hand, “it won’t be the first or last time I have to sleep in a bed that doesn’t fit me.”

“And Inquisitor, you’re just at the end of the hall. There is firewood in the cupboard just here should you need it.”

“Thank you,” Evelyn took the key, and with a wave, walked to her room and slipped out of sight.

Bull sighed, taking the key and unlocking the door to his room for the night. To say that the bed was human-sized would be a drastic understatement, the bed likely only large enough to fit Varric comfortably. The room was cool, probably given that the fire had only been lit an hour before. Glancing over to the selection of firewood, Bull decided to go and gather a nights supply before attempting to handle the bed situation.

Clearly, Evelyn had the same idea, a basket of firewood by her feet at the cupboard as she filled it.

“I’m behind you,” Bull laughed as Evelyn jumped, “I was trying not to startle you.”

“It’s alright,” Evelyn added a few more pieces of wood to the basket before taking a step back, “on a scale of one to ten, how tiny is the bed that they have you in?”

“One being nug-sized and ten being dragon-sized?”

“Sure.”

“Three.”

“I assumed as much. Why don’t you gather your things and join me in my quarters?”

Bull felt his brain spin to a stop, looking at Evelyn with his mouth agape, “what?”

“I have a big bed, I mean it’s probably not big in comparison to you, but it will at least fit you.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course,” Evelyn picked up the basket, “I’ll see you there in a minute.”

“Okay,” Bull walked back to his room, quickly grabbing his bag and quietly walking down the hallway, knocking once on Evelyn’s door.

“Come in.”

This room was _much_ nicer than the one that had been set aside for Bull. The room bright, warm, and the bed large enough for Bull to sleep in comfortably. Evelyn was busy by the fire, stoking it with her back to him as he entered.

“You know, if this is going to make you uncomfortable, I can just go and sleep on the floor in the other room.”

“Why would it make me uncomfortable?”

“After the other night…”

“Bull,” Evelyn turned to him then, her cheeks slightly flushed from the warmth of the fire, “I’m a grown woman. I am capable of handling my emotional response to things. You are welcome in my room, and in my bed…with one condition.”

“Which is?”

“Can you undo my corset, please? Leliana and her damn rogue knots.”

“Sure,” Bull set his bag by the door, locking it in the process before following Evelyn to the dressing screen, “want me to do the buttons of your dress too?”

“If you don’t mind,” Evelyn’s hands came up to hold the front of her dress to her body as Bull carefully undid each button until the laces of her corset were visible.

“That is one hell of a knot,” Bull started working on the string, “what were you going to do if I wasn’t here?”

“Cut it.”

Slowly, the knot gave way Bull’s attention, the laces coming undone in his hands. Carefully as to make sure he wasn’t crossing any boundaries with Evelyn, he slid his finger between the laces, slowly pulling them slack until he felt Evelyn take a deep breath when the pressure was released. In the brief moment he had before Evelyn turned, Bull took note of every inch of skin he could see, right down to the small cluster of freckles by her shoulder.

“Thank you, Bull. Just give me a moment.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll get changed over here,” Bull went back to his bag, glad that Krem had insisted he bring a pair of soft pants to sleep in. Given that he wore considerably less clothing than Evelyn, by the time she was changed into her sleeping gown, Bull was already waiting in bed.

“By the windows this time?”

“There are a lot of windows,” Bull glanced at the glass, “but the lock felt pretty strong on the door. You’ll be safer if I keep an eye on the windows.”

“I doubt anyone is coming for me, but I appreciate the thought,” Evelyn walked around the room, putting out the candles and adding one more log to the fire before joining Bull in bed.

Like they had done it all their lives, Bull settled back against the pillow, held his arm out for Evelyn who curled up against him as he held her close.

The silence lingered for a moment, the room heavy with it.

Eventually, Bull couldn’t resist the urge to speak, “I’m glad I get the chance to do this again.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I thought after the other night you might not want to sleep in the same room as me again.”

“What happened the other night is really bothering you, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Why?”

“I like you,” Bull stumbled over his words.

“I like you, too.”

“And…I guess I thought you wanted me,” Bull continued, “because you sort of told me as much, and then when I came up you shot me down. I’m confused by the whole thing.”

“I do want you.”

“You said no.”

“I said no to what you were offering,” Evelyn’s fingers were tracing some of the scars on his stomach, and the gentle touch was driving him crazy, “not to you in general.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re a smart man, Bull. It will eventually,” Evelyn looked up at him with a warm smile, and as their eyes met she moved, pushing up to kiss him gently before settling back against his chest, “goodnight.”

“Yeah, night,” Bull brought his hand that wasn’t wrapped around Evelyn to rub at the strange nervous feeling in his stomach, something that he had learned to associate with Evelyn being close to him.

The whole thing made no sense to him. She wanted him, but she didn’t. She sent him from her quarters, but had invited him to her room tonight and kissed him goodnight.

The thought came to him as he drifted off to sleep. When he got back to Skyhold, he needed to talk to Cassandra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put something silly in this chapter, I'm wondering if anyone will notice.

“One more night,” Alistair was pleading, and Bull couldn’t contain his amusement, “please, Evelyn, I haven’t seen anything in the way of a friendly face for _months_. It’s so nice to have you and Leliana here.”

“Bull, Varric, do you mind?”

“I’m not going to say no to another night to take notes,” Varric shrugged, looking comfortable in his plush chair in Alistair’s library.

“I’ll do whatever you want, Boss.”

“You’re sure? Were you okay in the bed last night?”

“Just fine.”

Bull had been better than fine; spending most of the night watching Evelyn sleep against his chest until he had eventually fallen asleep from exhaustion. When they woke up in the morning, he had helped Evelyn back into her corset and a new dress, this one a deep red which flattered her complexion and the warmth of her hair. Sitting in her chair next to Alistair, Evelyn looked more like his queen than his friend.

“You managed to sleep in that tiny bed?” Alistair asked, “I’m sorry if I had known there was a Qunari coming I would have arranged for something larger.”

“He slept with me,” Evelyn answered with no shame, “in the big bed.”

“You…slept together…”

“Yes.”

“You said you’re not romantically involved.”

“We’re not,” Evelyn rolled her eyes at Alistair, “but he is my best friend, and I wasn’t going to let him sleep in a tiny bed that wasn’t even as wide as his horns. Besides, he makes an amazing pillow, and there were so many windows in the room it was nice to have someone I can trust to watch out for me.”

“Does Max know you’re friends with a Qunari?”

“Yes,” Evelyn pointed to Bull, “you know Bull is in the room, right? You’re talking about him as if he isn’t here.”

“I know,” Alistair flushed, “he scares me.”

***

“Alistair is sort of a wimp,” Bull spoke to Evelyn through the dressing screen.

“He is,” Evelyn agreed, “but he’s kind, and he is the sort of King that Ferelden needs. He must have been brave once, he helped the hero of Ferelden kill an arch-demon. That’s no small feat.”

“No, it’s not,” Bull added wood to the fire, “so, best friend huh?”

“Would you not say we were?”

“I guess I never considered it.”

“Bull,” Evelyn appeared from behind the screen, dressed for bed, “I take you _everywhere_. I’ve told you my entire family tree, we drink together, we sleep together. If that isn’t what best friends do, I don’t know what to tell you. I mean hell, I had Leliana stop reading your letters back to Seheron.”

“What?”

“You didn’t know?” Evelyn sat on the bed and waited for Bull to join her, “well, let me be clear, I told Leliana that if she hadn’t seen anything suspicious in your writings thus far that she didn’t need to continue. She’s our Spymaster, so she may still read them, but if she does it’s not being done on my order.”

“Why would you risk it? You don’t know if I’m a double agent.”

“I know you, Bull. You might have Seheron in your heart, and you might believe in the Qun’s teachings, but you’ve proven yourself to be trustworthy with us. I trust that whatever you’re telling them is for the greater good of all, not just Qunari.”

She was right, but Bull was shocked, “well, yeah.”

“Are you going to join me, or cook your horns by the fire?”

“I’m coming,” Bull extinguished the last of the candles and walked to the bed, settling back against the pillows and waiting for Evelyn to lay against him, “you know, my Qunari name translates to _liar_ in common.”

“Hissrad?” Evelyn asked, “that’s not your name, not really. The Qun can call you whatever they want, but you’ll always be the Iron Bull to me.”

Bull swallowed around an unexpected lump in his throat, “you think?”

“I know,” Evelyn squeezed him, “you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah,” Bull was glad his voice was steadier than he felt, “I am.”

***

“Bull, it’s time to wake up,” Evelyn pat Bull on the chest, “come on, darling.”

“Five more minutes.”

“Bull,” Evelyn tugged on his horn, “let’s go.”

“Shhh, I’m sleeping.”

There was a poke to his side, and then another, and again, until Evelyn found a spot that made him twitch. Suddenly, she was on the attack, digging her fingers into his side. It took Bull a moment to react, but eventually, the urge to move away from being tickled was higher than the urge to sleep.

Shifting across the bed, Bull grabbed Evelyn by the wrist and pulled her down, rolling to pin her to the bed under him, “I was _sleeping._ ”

Evelyn’s face was flushed, her smile contagious, “now you’re not.”

Bull rolled his eyes, taking in that he had Evelyn’s wrists in his grip, he let her go before gently knocking her forehead with his and standing up.

“Do I have to dress fancy today, or are we leaving?”

“We’re leaving,” Evelyn gestured to her clothes, the normal leather that she normally wore on the road, “I can’t sand another day in a corset.”

Bull snorted, “at least it’s nice taking you out of them at the end of the day.”

“You haven’t even seen anything interesting,” Evelyn sat up, pulling her hair back and tying it off with a band of leather. Bull liked her hair tied back, the silver streaks around her face were flattering.

“Don’t know about that, you have a really cute collection of freckles on your shoulder.”

“Do I?” Evelyn picked up Bull’s eyepatch from the bedside table, polishing it on the bedspread.

“Yep,” Bull pulled his harness and his pants from his bag, pausing for a moment as he considered dressing in front of Evelyn before deciding to step behind the screen.

“It must be the sun. No one has ever mentioned that before.”

“Maybe,” Bull dressed quickly, walking over to Evelyn for his eyepatch, feeling vaguely exposed without it.

Evelyn was looking at one of the straps with a frown on her face, “this is badly cracked.”

“Yeah, I know. I just have to be careful with it when I put it on.”

“I can fix it,” Evelyn walked over to her pack, rummaging through until she found the thin strip of leather she had been looking for. With a flourish, a small knife was pulled from her belt, cutting the old strap away.

“Well shit, I hope so, or I’m going to be stuck getting shit in my eye all day.”

“Don’t be so cynical,” Evelyn fed the leather through the small slot in the patch, “I don’t have the rivets here to hold it together, but I can braid it.”

“Uh, sure.”

Evelyn worked quickly, weaving the thin leather together into a stronger, and slightly thicker, strap to wrap around his horn, “sit on the bed so I can adjust it.”

“You don’t want to see this shit up close, Boss, just let me try it.”

“Bull. Sit.”

Bull sighed but sat on the edge of the bed as requested, feeling the tension through his shoulders.

“You know,” Evelyn spoke as she held the eyepatch to Bull’s face and adjusted the strap, “it’s not as bad as you describe it.”

“I’m missing an eye. I have a hole where it should be.”

“You’re missing an eye because you saved a friend,” Evelyn made another adjustment, “sometimes knowing the story behind the scar helps.”

“I think you’re just sweet on me.”

“I am very sweet on you,” Evelyn tied off the new strap, “how does that feel?”

“Good,” Bull shook his head, careful not to hit Evelyn with his horns, “fits better now.”

“Of course, because that old strap was holding on with love and good intentions,” Evelyn kissed Bull’s forehead, “come on, let’s go home.”

***

“Why does it rain so much in Ferelden?”

“I’m not sure,” Evelyn pulled her cloak around her body tighter, “we’re looking the light, do you think we should camp?”

“Yeah,” Bull shivered, “before it’s dark. We can make an early start and be back for early tomorrow.”

“I’ll tell the others,” Evelyn pushed her horse forward, riding up to Leliana and Varric who immediately pulled off to a small clearing near the road.

They started to set up camp quickly, but by the time the third tent had been pitched, the thunder and lightning had started.

“Leave it,” Bull had to shout over the rain, “sleep with me.”

Evelyn nodded, waving to Varric and Leliana to take cover in their tents before rushing to join Bull in his.

“I’m freezing,” Evelyn trembled as she closed the tent flaps, “I hope the horses will be okay.”

“They live outside, they’ll be fine,” Bull pulled the leather from his chest, setting it to the side to dry, “you’re going to need to get out of those clothes or you’ll freeze.”

“I will as soon as my hands stop shaking. I can’t manage the ties.”

“Come here, I’ll help.”

Evelyn kneeled by Bull, and together they worked on undressing Evelyn until she was down to her smalls, which given how heavy the rain had been were also soaked through.

“Get in the bedroll, I’m just going to take off my pants and I’ll join you.”

“I’m going to soak it with these,” Evelyn tugged at her soaked breastband, “are you okay if I take them off?”

“Of course. I don’t have anything under my pants, either, just so you know.”

“No problem,” Evelyn pulled at the laces to her breastband and Bull turned to give her some privacy.

“No point in you turning around, Bull. You’re going to see everything anyway when you get into the bed.”

Bull undressed, “I know, I’m trying to be polite.”

“I appreciate it.”

Bull moved, keeping his eyes from Evelyn as he got into the bedroll, “I’ll close my eye, then you have some privacy.”

Evelyn got under the covers with Bull quickly, and he could feel her tremble from the cold, “come here.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I can’t have you freezing to death.”

Evelyn immediately curled around him, and while he wasn’t much warmer than she was, it wasn’t long before their combined body heat warmed the bedroll.

“It’s coming down hard,” Evelyn commented as the rain pounded against their tent, “it’s going to be no fun riding in this tomorrow.”

“Rain this heavy doesn’t last that long, a couple hours at most.”

“I hope so,” Evelyn’s fingers were tracing idle circles against his side.

Bull tried his best to keep his mind off of the warm press of Evelyn’s nude body against his side, “you know, this is the first time I’ve cuddled with someone naked without bedding them first.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Have you ever had a relationship? Something outside of tying someone up and showing them a good time for a few days?”

“No, Qunari’s don’t believe in love.”

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Believe in love?”

Bull’s mouth fell open, but he hesitated. He had been asked this question before, by almost every person he had explained Qunari relationships to, and his answer had always been no.

But right now, with Evelyn wrapped in his arms, the _no_ felt like ash in his mouth.

“I’m not sure,” Bull settled on, “I know that Varric must feel _something_ for Bianca to put up with her shit.”

“You’ve never been in love?”

Another hard question, “I don’t know. I don’t think so. Have you?”

“Yes, a long time ago.”

“What happened?”

“He didn’t know I existed,” Evelyn laughed, “I just admired him from afar.”

“How could you love him if you didn’t know him?”

“Oh I knew him, he was one of my brother's friends. He just didn’t know that I had feelings for him.”

“You never told him?”

“No.”

“And you just fell out of love?”

“Eventually. I moved on to other things, my studies, working with the Chantry; I had other things to distract my mind.”

“And what happened to him?”

“He became King.”

“Alistair?”

“Alistair,” Evelyn confirmed, “many years ago.”

“How was it seeing him again?”

“Oh fine,” Evelyn shrugged, “it was a long time ago. My hair didn’t have any silver in it then. It was back before the blight.”

“You could have stayed in Redcliffe, or you could go back after the breach,” Bull felt vaguely sick at the thought, “be Queen of Ferelden.”

“I have no desire to be Queen.”

“What do you want then, when this is over?”

“I’m not sure it matters. There is a big _if_ on my life expectancy. I don’t want to make plans with anyone if I’m expected to take down an ancient Magister with a _bow_.”

“You don’t think you’re going to make it?”

“I think it’s not very probable, no.”

“Doesn’t that scare you?”

“Not really,” Evelyn glanced up at Bull, “we all die eventually. It is unfair that we don’t get to pick how we go, but if I can do something to change the world it’ll be worth it.”

“You’ll be fine,” Bull reassured.

“I hope so,” Evelyn’s voice suddenly sounded small, “I have a lot I want to do with my life.”

“We’ll make it happen.”

“Thanks, Bull.”

“Anytime.”

***

“Hey, Cassandra, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Did you want me to hit you with a piece of wood again?”

“No.”

“Alright,” Cassandra stood, “where?”

“Somewhere private.”

Cassandra looked skeptical, but followed Bull from her normal seat near the training dummies and to the small alley behind the pub, “Bull…”

Bull sighed, “this is stupid. How do you know if you’re in love?”

“Love?” Cassandra looked at Bull shocked, “you’re in love?”

“Keep your voice down,” Bull hushed her, “I don’t know if I even _believe_ in love, but you’re the one that is always reading those romance books Varric puts out. I figured if anyone would know what it felt like it would be you.”

“Is this about Evelyn?”

Bull thought about denying it but thought better of it. He might be a spy, but Cassandra was plenty observant, “of course it is.”

“Why don’t you tell me how you feel, and I can tell you if it sounds like love,” Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest, an intimidating pose considering the topic, “it’s different for everyone.”

“I don’t know how I feel, that’s why I’m asking you.”

“What is making you wonder if you’re in love with Evelyn?”

“Well,” Bull started to pace, “I get this weird bubbly feeling in my stomach when she’s around. At first, I thought the food had made me sick, but it happens _all the time_. When she smiles, when she tells a joke, when she told off that noble stiff.”

“Okay, what else?”

“I _hate_ when she’s not with me. We sleep together on the road, and when we get back to Skyhold I take _hours_ to fall asleep without her. I’ve never liked sleeping with someone before. I’ve always thought that sleeping with someone was annoying, they snore, I get too hot, but with her it’s easy.”

Cassandra had an amused grin now, “anything else?”

“She turned me down,” Bull let out a frustrated huff, “and I haven’t wanted to bed anyone else since.”

“I’ll be honest with you, Bull. From your description, it could be both lust or love.”

“How do I know?”

“Trust me,” Cassandra pat his arm sympathetically, “once you’re in love, truly in love, you’ll have no doubt because it couldn’t be anything else.”

***

“Ser Bull?” A messenger came into the tavern in a rush, “the Inquisitor is asking for you to join her. She’s currently holding court. Ser Krem has been asked to join as well.”

“Weird,” Krem stepped down from his usual perch on the chair, “what does she need us for?”

“Not sure,” the messenger waved for them to follow.

Bull and Krem made their way to the great hall, pushing open the large door and pausing as the enter group turned to look at them.

“Ser Bull,” Evelyn call to him, “just the man I needed.”

“Inquisitor,” Bull decided for formality, “what did you need?”

“This is Lord Brandt,” Evelyn gestured to an older human male standing by her throne, “his property is quite large, and there are several empty stables on the property. Recently, a mercenary group has moved into some of these buildings, and they are slowly attempting to remove Lord Brandt and his family from his own land. We don’t have an Inquisition squad stationed nearby, and I thought that it might be perfect for the Chargers.”

Bull made a noise of consideration before nodding, “Krem?”

“No problem, Chief, sounds like a simple clear out.”

“Inquisitor,” Lord Brandt spoke with a thick Ferelden accent, “I mean no offense, but a Qunari?”

“Do you not like them?”

“No, that’s not it,” Lord Brandt was quick to correct, “I’ve not spent any time with them. But…there are rumors.”

“What sort of rumors?”

“Of spies,” Lord Brandt whispered, “spying on us and reporting back to their…higher ups.”

Bull felt his blood run cold. He knew of other spies in Ferelden, but he thought that their infiltration had been successful.

“Spies?” Evelyn hummed, “you mean Ben Hassrath?

Bull’s skin came up in goosebumps, and he pulled from years of training to keep his face calm.

“Is that the name of their secret spy organization?”

“So far as we know,” Evelyn nodded, “there isn’t much in the way of writing about the Qunari.”

“How do you know _he_ isn’t a spy?”

Bull wasn’t a religious man, but if there was ever a time for prayer, it would be now.

“The Iron Bull has always been very honest about his intention with the Inquisition,” Evelyn smiled reassuringly, both at Lord Brandt and the Bull, “indeed, he was forthright enough to offer all correspondence to our Council for review prior to sending.”

“I…see.”

“Further to that, he does not act as a Qunari who is bound by the Qun.”

Bull considered that point, unable to disagree.

“He has become one of my most trusted advisors during his time with the Inquisition. Ser Brandt, if it were my family property, I would not hesitate to send Bull’s Chargers to handle the situation. He is Qunari, he is from Seheron, and he _is_ trustworthy. You have my word as Inquisitor, and as a representative of the Trevelyan family.”

Lord Brandt mulled the information for a moment before nodding, “Ser Bull, if you would be agreeable, I would be appreciative.”

“Sure,” Bull gestured to Krem, “this is my second in command, Cremisius Aclassi. I need to stay with the Inquisitor, but Krem can get take the rest of the Chargers with you to deal with the problem.”

“Thank you,” Ser Brandt gave a bow, “and thank you, Inquisitor.”

***

“That was impressive work with Ser Brandt,” Varric spoke over dinner.

Evelyn smiled, “thank you.”

“Yeah, speaking of that, how long had you been working on that dialogue?”

“What do you mean?” Evelyn turned to Bull.

“Coming up with some lie about how I’m not Ben Hassrath.”

“I never said you weren’t,” Evelyn’s smile widened, “think about it. I said you had been honest about your intentions with the Inquisition, which you were. I told him you had offered your letters, which while you technically didn’t _offer_ , they have been reviewed. I told him I would send you to help my family, and that you were my most trusted advisor. If you go through everything I said, I didn’t really lie.”

“I’ll be damned,” Varric laughed, “that’s good.”

“Lying involves a much better memory than I have,” Evelyn laughed at the shocked look on Bull’s face, “so I just told the truth. Even better, Ser Brandt is responsible for the trade of multiple goods across Thedas, including lyrium and slaves. I told Krem, and while he’s clearing out the mercenaries, he’s also going to be looking for information. If it all goes well, by the time he comes back we’ll have the information we need to shut down a slaver, and you’ll have some information about lyrium to pass onto your bosses.”

If Bull had been unsure before, he was positive now.

The Iron Bull, _Hissrad_ of the Ben Hassrath, was in love with Evelyn Trevelyan.

And he had no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one. Thanks so much for all the lovely comments. You all keep me going.

It had occurred days later to Bull that Evelyn had known his name, his Qunari name, without him ever telling her. The thought came out of nowhere during breakfast and had plagued him all day.

As Evelyn sat down for dinner, Bull pushed through the crowd to make sure he had the seat next to her.

“Hey,” Bull folded himself into the small chair, “I have a question for you.”

“You’re proposing marriage, aren’t you?” Evelyn took a sip of wine with a smile, and for a moment, Bull considered saying yes.

“How did you know my name?”

“You…told me?” Evelyn arched an eyebrow, “you named your entire company after yourself. It’s an easy assumption to make, you know, they’re _Bull’s_ Chargers.”

“Not that name.”

“Oh,” Evelyn finally understood his meaning, “well, once you told me about your…alternative employment, I spent some time reading about it. From what I could find, and the information that Dorian kindly provided me, I had figured out that your name was likely Hissrad.”

“I didn’t know you were interested in Qunari history.”

“I’m not. I’m interested in you.”

Bull tried to conceal how happy that made him, “Hey, how have you been sleeping?”

“Terribly,” Evelyn gestured to the bags under her eyes, “why do you ask?”

“Me too,” Bull leaned toward Evelyn and whispered, “I was wondering if it was because we got used to sleeping together, you know?”

“In four days?” Evelyn whispered back, “maybe?”

“It was just a thought.”

“One way to find out,” Evelyn tapped her bottom lip with her finger, “want to join me tonight? If we both sleep, we confirm your theory.”

“There are lots of people around, are you okay with them thinking that you’re bedding me?”

“Of course,” Evelyn laughed, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m Qunari,” Bull gestured to his grey skin, “you’re from a noble family.”

“I’m well aware that you’re a massive Qunari, and that I come from a family of rich stiffs. I still don’t care if all of Thedas thinks I’m bedding you.”

“Okay then,” Bull felt faintly proud that Evelyn wasn’t ashamed of him, “I’ll meet you in your quarters?”

“I’ll see you then.”

***

“I have to admit,” Bull laughed softly as Evelyn jumped at his voice, “I’ve been curious how soft this bed is to sleep in since I snuck in there the first time.”

“It’s pretty nice,” Evelyn continued brushing her hair in front of her mirror, “the room gets cold quickly, with all of the windows, but enough wood solves that.”

“It’s a bed made for two,” Bull kicked off his boots and dropped back against the bed.

“It is, but alas, I have no one to share it with.”

“You have me.”

Evelyn smiled, and Bull watched her face in the mirror, “do I?”

“I think you know the effect you have on me.”

“I know you want to bed me,” Evelyn met his gaze in the mirror, “but do I _have_ you?”

“Yeah,” Bull couldn’t help but admire Evelyn as she approached the bed wearing a soft sleeping dress, “you do.”

“What about all those serving girls?” Evelyn started to tug on his belt, and _yeah_ , that was hot.

“There haven’t been any serving girls since I came to see you that night,” Bull shooed her hands away, it was sexy, but he could tell they weren’t there yet.

“Really?” Evelyn left Bull to undress, walking around the room and blowing out the various candles.

“Yeah,” Bull added another log to the fire once he was undressed, silently cursing the smalls that his body wasn’t used to wearing.

“Must be quite the adjustment for you,” Evelyn pulled back the blankets, “can I ask why?”

“I’m waiting.”

“For?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“Tell me, what is it that you think I want?”

“Well, I get that you’re not into the kinky stuff,” Bull got into bed with Evelyn, immediately wrapping his arm over her as she settled against his chest.

“That’s not true,” Evelyn laughed, looking up at him, “I’m quite adventurous.”

“Then, I guess I’m still figuring it out.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Evelyn moved, pushing herself up his body to kiss him gently, lingering for only a minute before curling against him again, “you’re a smart boy.”

“I hope so.”

***

They had both slept better, not that it was a surprise to either of them. Two days later Evelyn had thrust a key into his hand and given him free access to her quarters on the condition that he stopped having Varric pick the lock.

So Bull had mostly taken to sleeping with Evelyn, baring the nights that the war kept her awake and busy, planning with Cullen and Cassandra over the war table until the sun started to rise over the mountains.

Truly, it was the happiest he had been in years, even if he wasn’t sure that he had ever been so sexually frustrated.

Of course, once things were going well, that was when the letter from his bosses had to come. He had hoped that Evelyn would never need to be involved with the demands of the Qun, but suddenly they had packed up the Chargers and they were headed toward the Storm Coast. It had been a mixed blessing, sending the Chargers to deal with the issues at Lord Brandt’s estate. While there had been ample information about the lyrium import, including the lead they were following now, it brought more Qunari to the Ferelden shores.

“You look so concerned,” Evelyn commented as they rode in the light rain, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Bull,” Evelyn rolled her eyes, “we practically live together, darling, I can tell when you’re upset.”

“I didn’t want you getting involved with the Qun,” Bull felt sick at the thought. The very idea of such a beautiful and dynamic woman restricted to a role, a box, made him feel sick.

“I say this as respectfully as possible, Bull, because I know it’s important to you, but I would never follow the Qun. Whatever happens today won’t be able to change that. I’m following you, not the Qun.”

“Sometimes that’s the same thing.”

“You know, I don’t think it is,” Evelyn reached for him, patting his shoulder before sitting straight on her horse again, “you know who you are, darling. Don’t let this concern you.”

“I hope you’re right.”

***

He had blown the signal horn. Of course, he had. There had been no other choice. They were _his_ men.

Bull had ridden back in silence but hadn’t missed the concerned glances that Evelyn and Krem kept shooting his way as they rode back to Skyhold.

Bull disappeared to his now mostly empty quarters as soon as they had arrived back at Skyhold, Krem patting him on the back in reassurance before he ascended the steps.

He didn’t much like this room, it had no personality. He had never really been allowed to have _things_ before, much less a home. He had been a tool, a good tool. Tools have no need for things or homes.

Now, what was he?

Tal-Vashoth.

The word felt both wrong and freeing at the same time. He had never been faced with a life outside of the Qun before. The possibilities were endless and intimidating. He could build a headquarters for the Chargers now, give them the kind of consistency they deserved, and Evelyn…

Evelyn.

The Qun didn’t believe in love, but he did. Now he was in a position that he didn’t have to worry that she would be taken from him. He had to figure her out, first, but there was potential and _time_ now.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Bull knew who was on the other side without even asking.

“Come in.”

“Are you alright?” Evelyn asked as she closed the door behind her.

“Never better.”

“ _Bull_ ,” Evelyn walked over to him, standing between his knees. His position on the bed almost leveled their height difference, and she reached for his face to cup his jaw, “don’t like to me.”

“No,” Bull’s voice sounded raw, “I’m not alright.”

“Oh, darling,” Evelyn kissed him gently before pulling him into a hug, careful of his horns, “you’ll always have a home with me, you know that, right? You’re not alone, though I’m sure you feel very cut off right now.”

He did. He wasn’t surprised that she knew that.

“You don’t need to pick what you’re going to do now,” Evelyn pulled back to meet his gaze, “I know you were only working with us for information, but you and the Chargers are welcome to stay for a long as you want.”

“You think I’d leave?”

“I think that for the first time in your entire life, you have a choice. As much as I would like to be selfish and order you to stay, I would never force you.”

“Evelyn,” Bull shook his head, “I won’t leave you.”

“I don’t expect an answer now, I’m sure you’re feeling very uncertain.”

“You’re the only thing in my life that I’m certain of right now,” Bull almost smiled at the flush that rose to her cheeks, “I’m staying.”

“Okay,” Evelyn smiled, “Good. Now, what can I do to make you feel better?”

“Lay with me a bit?”

“Of course.”

***

Bull couldn’t bring himself to sleep with her for the next week, confident that they would send someone for him eventually. He had been right, of course, and the look on Evelyn’s face as he had thrown the Inquisition scout over the walls of Skyhold would have been funny if his shoulder hadn't been on fire.

Evelyn had helped him back to her quarters after, tucking him into bed and summoning Leliana to join them shortly after.

Bull was fairly certain he had never seen Evelyn mad before. Annoyed, certainly, but never mad.

Evelyn was mad now.

“You are the _spymaster_ , Leliana. Assassins have now gotten into Skyhold _twice._ If I hadn’t been coming around the corner when that man had come for Josie, she would be dead. Now Bull? What the hell are your scouts even doing?”

“Inquisitor-“

“No,” Evelyn cut Leliana off, furious, “no _Inquisitor_. Fix it, Leliana. If your scouts can’t actually _spy_ , get new scouts.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

“This is not to happen again,” Evelyn was intimidating when she was mad, and Bull couldn’t help but smirk that even the great Sister Nightingale shrunk under her fury, “next it will be the red Templars for Cullen or house Pavus for Dorian. I am not losing a single friend due to anyone’s negligence. Go and find out _who_ let those men into Skyhold and have them removed from the fortress before sundown or I will publicly execute them.”

“Right away, Inquisitor,” Leliana rushed from the room and Bull chuckled.

“You know, you’re kinda hot when you’re mad.”

Evelyn stared at him, and incredulous expression across her face, “are you serious?”

“Absolutely.”

“You stupid man,” Evelyn started looking for her supplies, “tell me about this poison, maybe I can pull some of it out of you.”

***

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“More questions about love?” Cassandra looked up from her book.

“Yeah.”

“Go ahead.”

“Once you know that you love someone, how do you get them to love you back?”

“If I knew the answer to that I would be the richest woman in the world,” Cassandra smiled sympathetically, “it’s different for everyone.”

“Well, you know who I’m talking about.”

“Evelyn,” Cassandra considered for a moment, “she’s not very material, she doesn’t like to buy trinkets. I don’t often see her wearing jewelry. She reads, but not as I do…”

“She likes to research.”

“What does she do when she’s relaxing?” Cassandra asked Bull, “when you’re alone together?”

“We mostly just cuddle,” Bull thought to their time together, “I tell her stories, sometimes, of home. She always likes them.”

“Maybe the best way to win her over is simply to spend time with her,” Cassandra opened her book again, “some people are just content to spend time with the ones they love.”

“How will I know when she loves me?”

“Knowing Evelyn? She’ll tell you.”

***

“I have some news,” Evelyn started as she got ready for bed, “I’m leaving, I’ll be gone for about a week.”

“Where are we going?”

“There is no _we_ , I’m afraid. My aunt died, and I’m headed home to attend her funeral. Vivienne is coming with me, they were friends in the Circle.”

“A mage?”

“Yes, there is some magic in my family, though there are more Templars.”

“You’re sure I can’t come?”

“It wouldn’t be entirely appropriate, my family is only inviting family and close friends. When this war is over, I’ll take you to meet them if you like.”

“I’d like that,” Bull moved up the bed, rolling on his side. A week into moving into her quarters they had pulled the bed back from the wall, leaving enough room for his horns between the mattress and the wall. For the first time in years, Bull could sleep on his side.

Evelyn got into bed, rolling on her side to face away from Bull, smiling as he pulled her flush against his chest, “I can’t wait to see my brothers face when I come home with a seven-foot Qunari. He’ll shit in his smallclothes.”

Bull chuckled, “do you think they’ll mind?”

“Mind what?”

“That their daughter sleeps in the same bed with a Qunari each night?”

“They don’t care. They already know.”

“They do?”

“Of course they do, I’ve told them all about you in my letters.”

“What do you say?”

“He’s big,” Evelyn held up her fingers and started counting off points, “he’s funny, he has amazing tattoos, he’s strong, he offered me kinky sex.”

“You didn’t.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Evelyn laughed, “I told them everything else, though. I just left out _he’s a spy for the Qunari_ part. I’m sure they would have worried, and my dad is a bit of a gossip.”

“I’m going to miss you, while you’re gone. It’ll be weird sleeping in my old room.”

“Why would you sleep there? Sleep in here.”

“You’re sure?”

“It’s our home, Bull. Of course, I’m sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Thanks for the comments and kudos. I love you all.

Despite Evelyn’s assurances, Bull struggled to sleep in her quarters without her. The day that she had left Bull had kept himself busy with the Chargers. As the sunset and dinner were over, Bull found himself glaring at the door to their room.

“Did the door do something to offend you, Chief?”

“Evelyn wants me to sleep in there while she’s gone,” Bull answered Krem, “there’s nothing for me in there if she’s away.”

“You mean, other than a bed that actually fits you?”

“Yeah.”

“Or all of your things that you’ve been moving over, a bag at a time so you think we wouldn’t notice, for the past month?”

“You noticed?”

“Or the fact that you only sleep when Evelyn is around?”

“Hey, no need to get personal.”

“Chief,” Krem pat his shoulder, “we all know you’re lost on her. We all like to see you happy. Go and sleep in your room. At least the bed will smell like her for a few days, it’ll help.”

“I wish she was as lost on me as I am on her,” Bull sighed, finishing his wine with one long pull.

“If she let you move that disgusting smelling wax you call horn balm into her room, she’s crazy for you.”

“I hope you’re right.”

***

It was strange, walking into the room without Evelyn’s warmth filling the space. Bull walked over to the fire, surprised to see that it was already lit despite the Inquisitor’s absence. She must have told her aide to keep it going.

Bull walked to the desk, taking in the small personal effects. A dried flower from Cole, a book borrowed from Varric, a letter from Dorian, a small toy dragon Bull had bought her from Orlais.

On the corner of her desk was his black notebook, the one that he had used for years to log information and reports for Seheron. At first, he had put traps on it so he would know if she had read it. Nothing dangerous, of course, just a small indicator.

She never had.

Bull still found himself drawn to write in it each night, even though there was no one to read the report. Borrowing one of Evelyn’s quills, he sat in her usual seat and pulled the book to him, turning to the first blank page.

_Day One_

_I hate it._

***

_Day Two_

_Her bed smells like her hair, that expensive soap from Orlais and rose water. I hope it lasts until she comes back._

***

_Day Three_

_If Krem makes one more love joke I’m going to have him running shield exercises for the rest of the month._

_It’s bad enough that I’m in love with her and she doesn’t know, I don’t need my men to bring it up._

_I miss her._

***

_Day Four_

_Halfway._

_The bed doesn’t smell like her much, anymore. I found a shirt of hers, I’ve been sleeping with that next to me. It smells of leather and fire. It reminds me of the time we saw the dragon in the Hinterlands._

_I wonder how many more memories we’ll get to make together._

***

_Day Five_

_Krem is worried, he says I’m not eating enough._

_I would feel better if I knew she was safe._

***

_Day Six_

_Cole has been around me all day. It creeps me out, but Evelyn trusts him._

_According to him, she misses me too._

***

_Day Seven_

_She should be home tonight. I’m glad, I haven’t slept in days._

_I miss my Kadan._

***

_Day Eight_

_She didn’t arrive home yesterday, I have the Chargers ready to look for her first thing tomorrow._

_I hope she’s okay._

_~~I’m going to tell her when she gets back.~~ _

_~~I’m sure now that I love her.~~ _

_~~I hope she can bring herself to love me too.~~ _

_I’m scared._

Bull stared at the crossed-out lines and groaned. He had wanted to leave that night, but Krem’s reasoning of needing to prepare supplies had won out with the other Chargers.

Evelyn was never late.

Bull slammed his book shut and put it back into its normal space, stripping as he walked to the bed before pulling back the covers and laying down on Evelyn’s side. He had found that his weight moving in the bed would bring small bursts of the smell of her hair, so he turned his face and buried it into her pillow.

It was faint, but still there. It took hours, but eventually Bull fell into an uneasy rest.

***

“Darling,” Evelyn’s voice softly roused him from sleep, “you’re in my spot.”

“Ev?” Bull rubbed his eyes, “you’re back?”

“Yes, for about a half-hour,” Evelyn pushed his shoulder, “now move, you great ox. I’m tired and I need sleep.”

Bull shifted back, grabbing Evelyn by the wrist and pulling her into the bed with him, “I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Evelyn let Bull tuck her against him, “with the rain Vivienne was insisting on more frequent breaks. It took us longer than expected.”

“I was going to come after you, tomorrow,” Bull noticed that Evelyn was dressed in her usual sleeping dress, “did you get undressed when you got back?”

“Well I wasn’t going to sleep in wet leathers,” Evelyn smiled up at him, “you were snoring, and I’m decent at stealth.”

Bull cupped Evelyn’s jaw and took a moment to study her face. Her hair, still damp and slightly curly, her bright grey eyes looking up at him warmly, the freckles across her nose.

“Bull?” Evelyn looked concerned, “Are you okay?”

“I missed you, so much,” Bull kissed her forehead.

“I missed you too, darling,” Evelyn kissed his chin as he pulled back, “I’ve slept terribly all week. If you only wore _shirts_ I would have taken one with me to sleep in.”

“It wouldn’t fit.”

“No, but it would have smelled like you.”

“Krem says I stink.”

“Krem doesn’t like the smell of patchouli, he thinks your horn balm smells stale.”

“You like it?”

“I like you,” Evelyn yawned, her body shaking as she stretched in Bull’s arms, “so, no smalls?”

“Shit, sorry,” Bull went to move back, stopped by Evelyn’s hand on his back, “I never wear them usually. Only at night when you’re around.”

“Don’t feel the need to wear them on my account,” Evelyn yawned again, “I don’t mind a naked man in my bed.”

“Evelyn,” Bull brushed some of her hair from her face, “there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Yeah?” Evelyn’s voice started to sound slow and heavy with sleep, “what?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bull kissed her forehead again, breathing in the scent of her hair, “I’ll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Evelyn managed to seemingly get closer to Bull, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

“Night, Ev.”

“Goodnight, darling.”

***

Bull woke to Evelyn still asleep in his arms, her arm wrapped over his waist and holding him tightly. Glancing out the window, Bull knew it was likely only an hour past sunrise. Evelyn started to stir, her eyelashes fluttering as her eyes opened against the sunlight filtering in through the windows.

“Morning,” Bull brushed some of her hair from her face.

“Hi,” Evelyn smiled at him, and Bull felt his heart speed up.

“How’d you sleep?”

“I could use another few hours, but it was much better with you. Appropriate or not, I’m not leaving Skyhold without you again.”

“How was your trip?”

“It was nice, considering it was for a funeral. I saw my parents, my sister, my brother. They tried to marry me off, I said no, Vivienne decided to stir shit and tell them I was courting you.”

“What did they say about that?”

“Dad pretended to be surprised, mum laughed, my sister acted like a bitch, which is not unusual, and my brother asked about our sex life once he got past his concern.”

“Concern?”

“He lived in Kirkwall when the Qunari arrived, they had some issues with someone called the _Arishok_.”

“Yeah, he would have been very high up. They are the leader of the Antaam, our military.”

“So when my brother heard that you were Qunari, he wanted to know if you followed the Qun.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him that you followed some of the teachings, but that you understood that not all people are functional within a role that had been picked for them. I also told him that when you had to pick between a order and your men, you picked your men.”

“Did he feel better after that?”

“Yes, then he was mostly curious if all of you was proportionate.”

Bull laughed, “what did you say?”

“I said of course you were.”

“Would your parents let you marry someone like me?”

“Of course they would,” Evelyn rolled onto her back and pushed back the covers, warm in the morning sun, “I come from nobility, but my mother wasn’t noble when she married into the family. She was my grandmother’s lady in waiting.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” Evelyn sat up against the headboard, “my dad saw her and fell head over heels. They’ve been together for nearly fifty years now.”

“That’s nice,” Bull sat next to Evelyn, carefully holding the blanket over his lap.

“You said you had something to tell me?”

Bull nodded, considering how to start, “you told me I had the wrong read on you, so I’ve been spending the last few months trying to figure it all out. I think I’m more confused, to be honest. I’m not sure I’ve made any process getting the _right_ read on you.”

“Okay…”

“You asked me once if I believe in love. Do you remember?”

“Of course, and you said you weren’t sure.”

“I have an answer now.”

“What’s your answer?”

“I think a lot of people feel like they’re in love when they’re not, but I can’t deny that love is real. I have too much proof now that it exists.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Bull let out a breath he had been holding, “cause there is no chance that what I feel for you is anything but love.”

A bright smile bloomed across Evelyn’s face, and Bull was secretly glad she hadn’t banished him from the room, “you sound like you’re confessing to a crime.”

“I feel like I am,” Bull frowned, “up until what happened at the Storm Coast, this would be a crime. Shit, Evelyn, I don’t know what I’m doing. I know that I love you, everything about you. I’m crazy for the way your hair curls when it’s wet, the way your eyes light up when you see me. I love how you smell, how you feel in my arms. You’re so capable as a leader, even though you never chose any of this shit.”

“Bull-“

“Let me finish,” Bull interrupted her, “please, this is hard.”

“Okay, go on.”

“That night that I came up to see you, I thought you needed someone to take some of that responsibility from you, even for one night. I know now that I’m wrong, and that you’re handling all of this like you were born to do it. I know you don’t follow the Qun, but if you did, I would say that Inquisitor was the perfect role for you. The problem is, I don’t know _what_ I can do to win you over or keep this thing between us going. I just know that I don’t want a day where we don’t wake up together. Fuck, Ev, can you just give me a hint about what I should do here? Cassandra is all out of ideas.”

“A hint,” Evelyn tapped her lip with her finger as she considered, “if I don’t need a leader, then I would likely want…”

“A partner?”

Evelyn nodded, “I’ve always been attracted to you, Bull, but I’ve never wanted you to be my strength for me. I’ve only ever wanted you as a partner.”

“I can do that,” Bull agreed immediately, “I can be your partner. All I need now is to figure out how to get you to fall in love with me.”

“Oh, darling,” Evelyn waved her hand dismissively, “I’ve been in love with you for months. Honestly, do you think I would let just _anyone_ move in?”

Bull's mouth fell open, and Evelyn looked at him with amusement for a moment before reaching out and tapping his chin until Bull closed his mouth.

“I love you,” Bull’s mouth felt wrong around the words, even though his heart knew it was true.

“I love you, too,” Evelyn pulled the blanket back from Bull’s lap, quickly straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Bull clung to Evelyn, relief settling in now that he had told her, “so, can I meet the parents now?”

“If you want,” Evelyn pulled back to look at Bull, reaching for the hem of her dress and pulling it over her head, sitting on his lap beautifully nude and flushed from the warmth of the sun, “I have other ideas of what we could do.”

“Okay, yeah, I like this idea,” Bull admired Evelyn’s figure, bringing his hands to trace the curve of her waist, “I’ve, uh, generally always taken the lead.”

Evelyn chuckled, low and sultry, as she leaned forward to kiss him. There was no hesitance as her lips met his, and her hand came to the back of his neck as she shifted their positions, deepening the kiss with a flick of her tongue against his lower lip.

Not that Bull was surprised, but Evelyn was _good_ at this, soft moans falling from her lips as they kissed, his cock twitching against her where she rested in his lap.

Soon she started rocking against him, a slow slide of his cock between her lips, Bull’s cock twitching up and pressing against her as her warmth would tease the head of his cock before retreating again.

Bull could finish like this, he realized with some surprise. Not at all like the rough sex he was used too, but the feeling of Evelyn getting increasingly wet as she rocked over him was sending bright sparks of pleasure up his spine.

Evelyn didn’t move any faster but did increase her pressure, a firm drag of her clit up the length of him, slightly gentler on the way back. Bull wasn’t sure how long she moved over him for, but she gave him little warning as on one particularly firm roll of her hips she reached between them, angled his cock away from his body, and sunk down on him slowly.

“Evelyn, _fuck_ ,” Bull broke away from the kiss, clinging to her hips, “careful you don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Evelyn’s lips were swollen, “you feel amazing inside of me.”

“Yeah?”

“I always knew you would.”

Bull watched as Evelyn took the last few inches of his cock inside of her with a moan, “damn, Ev.”

“Feel good?”

“Are you kidding?” Bull chuckled, “you feel amazing.”

“Good,” Evelyn took Bull’s hands, tightening his grip on her hips, “you better hold on, I’m going to ride you for all your worth.”

“Is that a challenge, Inquisitor?”

Evelyn smiled, “you know, I think it is. Let’s see if you can hold on until I’ve cum around you.”

“A bet then,” Bull smiled back, “if you make me spend first, what do you win?”

“You have to wear a shirt for at least one day a week, so I can sleep in it as required.”

“And if I win?”

“What do you want?”

“The next noble stiff that comes through those doors, I want you to introduce them to me as your partner, not business partner, your romantic partner.”

“Deal,” Evelyn held her hand out to shake on it, something Bull found both ridiculous and adorable considering he was inside of her. Bull rolled his eyes but shook her hand anyway.

“Ready, Ser Bull?”

“When you are, Inquisitor.”

The look that crossed Evelyn’s face should have been a warning, but as Evelyn rolled up on her knees and sunk down on him again, Bull couldn’t bring himself to be concerned.

She was _amazing_.

Bull gripped her hips as tightly as he dared as she moved, and _damn_ if she wasn’t the most incredible thing that he had ever felt.

“Bull, look at me.”

He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes, but as his eyes met hers, he knew he was going to lose the bet.

Something about the way that Evelyn’s eyes had captured his kept him transfixed, each soft moan falling from her lips sending him closer and closer to the edge. She felt like silk and steel around him, muscles fluttering and gripping him with each roll of her hips.

“Evelyn,” Bull moaned, “slow down.”

“Why?” Evelyn’s voice was like a punch to the gut, and Bull felt him resolve slip, “don’t I feel so good around you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bull pressed his thumb against Evelyn’s clit, smirking as her smooth rolls stuttered for a moment, “but I’m not losing.”

“Oh yes, you are,” Evelyn moved her hands from his shoulders to his horn, pulling him in for another kiss with a moan.

It was a strange thing to make him spend, Bull thought in hindsight, but having this woman, this _amazing_ woman, grab his horn and so forcefully and ride him with the sole idea of _his_ pleasure was too much. Bull moaned helplessly as he thrust up to bury himself as deeply as possible inside of Evelyn as he came, Evelyn squeezing around him to prolong the pleasure until he pulled away from the kiss with a groan and his horns crashed against the headboard.

“That’ll be one shirt, Ser Bull.”

“Oh I’m not done with you yet,” Bull took a moment to catch his breath, “I may have lost the bet, but the only woman I’ve ever loved is not leaving this bed unsatisfied.”

“I’m all yours.”

***

“That was _good_ , Kadan,” Bull panted as he dropped onto his back next to Evelyn, sticky with sweat after their day spent in bed. Multiple bets made and lost as the day had progressed, Bull decided that some humor in the bedroom could be fun.

“Kadan?”

“A Qunari word,” Bull smiled as he took in Evelyn’s dishevelled hair, “it’s the closest thing we have to love. It translates to _my heart_.”

“That’s beautiful, do you do anything to signify Kadan?”

“We make a necklace, sometimes. From a dragon’s tooth, so they aren’t common, but it’s meant to signify that no matter where you are, you’re together.”

“Kind of like a wedding ring in Ferelden,” Evelyn stretched across Bull’s chest, “it sounds lovely. Maybe Qunari believe in love more than they thought.”

“I can’t speak for all Qunari,” Bull kissed the top of Evelyn’s head, “but this one sure does.”

***

“What…is Bull wearing a _shirt?”_ Varric whispered to Sera as Evelyn and Bull came from their quarters a few days later just in time for Evelyn to hold court.

“Weird,” Sera pulled a face, “they seem happy though.”

“They do,” Varric pulled his notebook from his pocket and started making notes as Josephine explained the issues of the noble before them, “Tiny keeps smiling at her.”

“I see,” Evelyn spoke to the noble, “that sounds like a job for Bull’s Chargers. They should be able to handle any thieves around your home.”

“I’ve never heard of them,” the noblewoman looked stressed, “could you introduce me?”

“Of course,” Evelyn waved for Bull to join her by the throne, “let me introduce you to my husband, Iron Bull. He’s the one that runs the Chargers.”

“ _Husband?”_

Varric, Sera, Cassandra, and Dorian looked between one another, the word slipping from all of their mouths in unison.

“I would be happy to escort them to the Hinterlands,” Evelyn offered, “we’ll be there early next week anyway, we’re dragon hunting.”

“That’s right,” Bull tugged at the collar of his shirt, “what’s some thieves on the way to a dragon?”

“Warm-up?” Evelyn answered with a smile.

“That’s right, Kadan.”


End file.
